


Resurrection What If

by AhsokaTano_329



Category: Castle
Genre: Abduction, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano_329/pseuds/AhsokaTano_329
Summary: What if instead of beckett being their next victim it was ryan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for whoever hasn't seen 7x14 resurrection

"How can the dna not match that really is jerry tyson!" Kate yelled "Maybe if run it again it'll give us match." Castle said "Hey ryan see if you can get the match again." Kate ordered "Sorry beckett I can't jenny just called and wanted me to meet outside." Kevin explained "About what?" Javier asked "I don't know she wouldn't tell me on the phone." Kevin said 

After ryan left kelly neiman came inside the precinct to grab tyson. "i don't understand there has to be something." Castle said "I don't think there is anything we can do." Victoria said "But this is tyson it has to be a game." Castle said "Well what would tyson do?" Victoria asked "Well he would go after someone we care about." Castle explained. After a moment of thinking who is the next victim. "Kevin." Javier said

Outside Kevin is trying to find jenny as he is walking his phone began to rang. "Ryan." Kevin said then a song began to play.

"We'll meet again."

A person walked up to him and put a needle inside his arm kevin fell on a wheelchair and the mysterious person began to wheel him. 

At the precinct javier kept on calling him but he wouldn't answer his phone. "I can't reach him." Javier said As nieman and tyson entered the elevator his phone rang. "It is done." A dark voice said. Everyone continued to stare at tyson and nieman until the elevator door closed


End file.
